Không nuối tiếc
by BloodyAntares
Summary: "Đây là hình ảnh trực tiếp từ Dayton. Mọi công dân đang đổ xô xuống đường." "Quá nhiều thời gian bị trôm đã phát tán ra khắp thị trường." "Lực lượng trị an đã bất lực ở Dayton." "Giờ, công dân khắp các tiểu khu đang tiến đến New Greenwich" "Mọi người lo rằng hệ thống sẽ sụp đổ." Không viết tiếp được bằng tiếng Anh, quay ra viết bằng tiếng mẹ đẻ
1. Mất mát

Đứa con gái ngỗ nghịch và người bạn trai nhặt được của nó đã cùng nhau bỏ trốn với một triệu năm của Phlippe, nhốt hắn một mình trong chính phòng làm việc. Chúng thực sự là những đứa chỉ biết lý tưởng hóa hiện thực. Tại sao chúng lại có thể không hiểu rằng chỉ đưa thời gian cho những người nghèo không thì không phải là giúp đỡ họ? Một triệu năm cho một gia đình sẽ giúp cho cả gia đình đó gần như là bất tử, nhưng cùng là một triệu năm đó chia ra cho hai triệu người ở New Dayton, lượng thời gian dư thừa đó chỉ kéo dài sự khổ đau của họ thêm 6 tháng là tối đa.

Đầu tiên, có thêm thời gian sẽ mang đến cho những người cùng khổ chút hạnh phúc nhỏ nhoi, họ chưa bao giờ từng có nhiều thời gian như vậy. Nhưng trong dài hạn? Họ sẽ chẳng vui sướng một chút nào đâu!

Tíc Tắc. Tíc Tắc. Tíc Tắc.

Thời gian của họ sẽ cạn dần.

Đám đông luôn bạo dạn, dũng cảm, kiên gan bền chí. Giống như tất cả những đám đông trước và sau họ, Nhưng đám đông cũng không được thông minh lắm. Họ chắc chắn sẽ nghỉ việc ở các công xưởng - thứ giúp cho nền kinh tế giả tạo này luân chuyển xung quanh thế giới. Họ sẽ tụ tập với nhau để hành quân tới những khu giàu có hơn với sự tự do mà họ vừa đạt được. Sự tự do của kẻ có thời gian. Tiếc thay, ho chẳng có một chút kiến thức nào về cái hệ thống này, cũng chẳng có một nhà lãnh đạo đúng nghĩa.

Nhưng mỗi người đều giống như một quả bom nổ chậm vậy. Một ngày nào đó, sẽ có những người phát hiện ra thời gian trên tay họ đang ít dần đi, và tất nhiên ai cũng khao khát được tồn tại. Trộm cắp, giết người sẽ xảy ra. Và đó là cách duy nhất để họ tồn tại. Đội cảnh vệ thời gian chắc chắn sẽ không có đủ nhân lực hay tinh lực để giải quyết sự tuyệt vọng của những con người này. Không, nói chính xác hơn thì, nếu không có người lãnh đạo thuộc địa này, thì chính những cảnh vệ thời gian cũng sẽ không có lương, và bắt buộc phải kiếm thời gian như mọi người.

Đó là lúc sự hỗn loạn bắt đầu. Sự vô tổ chức, vô kỉ luật, không luật pháp là hậu quả duy nhất có thể xảy ra. Đến cuối cùng, kẻ mạnh nhất luôn chiến thắng. Và trong những kẻ thắng cuộc đó, chiếm phần lớn vẫn là bè lũ của hắn, bè lũ nhà giàu, bởi vì xét đến cùng, họ có sẵn thời gian và họ có thể chờ thật lâu, tránh sự tấn công của những tên cướp. Trừ trường hợp những người bảo vệ cho họ cũng nhận ra rằng trong cái thời khắc tồi tệ này, luật lệ, hay các ràng buộc không hề tồn tại.

Vừa nhắc đến đã xuất hiện, dòng suy nghĩ của Philippe bị chặn lại bởi giọng nói của đội trưởng đội bảo vệ, Constantine, người vừa thành công phá được cánh cửa chặn hắn với thế giới bên ngoài.

"Thưa ngài..." Giọng nói của Constantine run rẩy và lắp bắp, cố gắng kiếm tìm sự chú ý của người chủ. Chỉ lúc này, Philippe mới bắt đầu nghe thấy tiếng chuông điện thoại rền vang, điều chưa từng xảy ra này kết hợp với thái độ dửng dưng của Philippe ắt hẳn đã dọa sợ Constantine. Tiếng chuông đã nhắc Philippe về thực tại của hắn. Tất nhiên, tất cả các ông trùm tài chính trên khắp thế giới đang cuống cuồng gọi hắn để kiểm tra về sự cố đang xảy ra ở thuộc địa của hắn. Ah, thật là, dù gì mà nói người đau nhất ở đây vẫn là hắn mà thôi. Họ chỉ có một vài món đầu tư nhỏ lẻ trong vùng này, còn hắn mới thực sự là người bỏ không biết bao nhiêu thời gian, công sức vào nơi này. Điều tệ hơn là giờ, họ mới là những người nắm quyền hạn ở thuộc địa này.

"Xin ngài hãy làm điều gì đó..." Một lần nữa, Constantine lại van nài hắn, thằng nhóc quá ấn tượng, quá tin tưởng với quyền lực và quyền hạn mà Philippe có ở nơi này. Không, là đã từng có.

"Mọi chuyện đã xong rồi." Philippe trả lời câu nói thật thà nhất từ trước đến nay, coi như là tri ân sự tin tưởng của cậu ta cho hắn. Không bằng lòng với câu trả lời của Philippe, cậu ta vội vã bỏ đi, có lẽ là để liên lạc với đội cảnh vệ thời gian.

Nếu cậu ta thông minh hơn, cậu ta có thể hiểu được ẩn ý trong câu trả lời của Philippe. Với hắn, hắn biết, đại cuộc đã mất. Constantine không thể nào hiểu nổi được rằng Hội Quốc Liên đã ra quyết định của họ.

Đó là phong tỏa thuộc địa này khỏi thế giới. Nội bất xuất, ngoại bất nhập. Sự cố hệ thống với họ rất nguy hiểm, có thể lây lan sang các vùng khác như dịch bệnh vậy. Vậy nên cách đối xử với nó cũng không khác gì dịch bệnh, là cách ly, hạn chế tiếp xúc để chống mầm bệnh lây lan. Kể cả trong một cái thế giới, mà từng thuộc địa gần như chẳng cần bất kì ngoại lực nào để tồn tại, những đồng cấp của hắn ở Hội Quốc Liên vẫn có thể cảm nhận thấy sự cố này. Và họ sẽ trả thù.

Philippe cần phải hành động thật nhanh chóng. Ngay sau khi Hội Quốc Liên họp xong, mọi con đường ra khỏi thuộc địa này sẽ bị phong tỏa. Họ vẫn cần phải được thông báo về những phương pháp họ có thể áp dụng rồi lựa chọn chúng, vậy nên Philippe sẽ có đươc một chút thời gian, trong vòng một ngày, hắn cần phải chạy thoát khỏi được thuộc địa này để hạn chế tối đa những ánh nhìn rọi vào hắn.

Hắn phải hành động nhanh hơn bọn họ.

Tại sao ư? Tại vì thế nào họ cũng cần có một mục tiêu để đổ tội để trách móc, và đó tất nhiên là hắn, một tên độc tài yếu kém, nỗi ô nhục của xã hội. Một mình giải quyết tất cả mọi việc ở thuộc địa này, dẫn trộm vào nhà lại để nó bắt cóc con gái, đã vậy còn bị con gái trở mặt cướp tiền, cướp cả triệu năm. Rõ là bất tài.

Họ sẽ săn Philippe như một con mồi, phơi bày mọi "tội ác" của hắn rồi xử lý hắn.

Vậy nên, để an toàn nhất, Philippe cần phải xóa mọi dấu vết sinh học cũng như điện tử của bản thân.

Nghĩ gì vậy? Một cái thế giới mà thời gian trở thành tiền bạc, chỉ cần chạm cổ tay nhau là có thể chuyển đổi thời gian, lại không thể tìm người dựa vào cái thẻ tín dụng trên tay đó sao? Cái đồng hồ trên tay hiển thị thông tin từ cái chip được phẫu thuật đặt vào cổ tay từng người từ khi họ mới sinh ra. Tất cả mọi người đều được cấy những chip riêng biệt. Những cái chip đó là chứng minh nhân dân của bạn. Và với ý nghĩa là thẻ tín dụng, chính quyền hoàn toàn có thể theo dõi vị trí, lượng thời gian của từng người. Thế nên, nếu mẹ bạn bị theo dõi, chính quyền có thể dễ dàng phát hiện khi nào họ sinh con và dễ dàng tìm ra những đứa trẻ đó để gắn chip.

Là một người rất yêu quý sự bảo mật về địa điểm của bản thân, là người giàu có nhất, cũng là quyền thị trưởng của thuộc địa này, hắn ta đã cấm đội cảnh vệ thời gian truy cập vào thông tin này. Giả sử như họ có tất cả những bản ghi chép về sự trao đổi thời gian, họ có thể dễ dàng tìm thấy Sylvia cũng như người yêu của nó. Nhưng mà nói gì thì nói, thứ năng lực này quá dễ dàng để nhúng chàm để thao túng con người ta. Và Philippe ghét như vậy.

Hắn đã cho dừng quyền này. Vấn đề là, Hội Quốc Liên, với quyền lực lớn hơn hắn có thể đảo ngược quyết định này dễ dàng, và họ sẽ dùng những dữ liệu này để tìm ra hắn.

Thật may rằng, Philippe luôn luôn sợ cái chết của bản thân, sợ hãi quá mức, tưởng tượng ra quá nhiều viễn tưởng tệ hại. Phlippe luôn lo lắng cho sự an nguy của bản thân, lại là dạng đam mê học hỏi và có cả tấn thời gian để làm việc đó. Và giờ đây, hắn tự cảm ơn cái phần điên cuồng trong mình đã chuẩn bị đường lui, nhà an toàn, ... mọi thứ. Con đường của hắn đã rộng mở, giả chết không phải khó với hắn.

Hắn chạy.


	2. Đảm bảo

Đảm bảo tính mạng cho bản thân vẫn luôn đứng đầu danh sách những điều quan trọng nhất với Philippe. Kể cả khi hắn có là một thằng khốn thích kiểm soát, và phần lớn mọi việc đã luôn diễn ra theo ý tưởng của hắn, nhưng thỏ khôn phải đào ba hang. Hắn luôn sợ hãi vì phần nhỏ những việc nằm ngoài dự tính của bản thân, dù gì mà nói "Một con bướm đập cánh ở Trung Hoa, cũng có thể gây nên lốc xoáy ở Hoa Kì."

Tiền tệ. Kiến thức. Phương tiện vận chuyển. Đường thoát. Nhà an toàn. Những thứ này luôn luôn được hắn chú trọng ở bất kì thời điểm nào. Nhất là lúc này, khi mà hệ thống đã xảy ra sự cố.

Tất nhiên là Philippe chưa thiếu não đến độ bỏ tất cả trứng vào một giỏ, hay để toàn bộ thời gian ở cùng một nơi. Mà thực ra thì ai lại đi làm như vậy? Đúng như hắn đã nói, đó là một triệu năm đầu tiên của hắn, có ý nghĩa biểu tượng lớn với hắn nên hắn mới trưng bày trong phòng là việc mà thôi. Phần lớn tài sản của hắn nằm ở trong các khoản đầu tư từ bất động sản đến các công ty dịch vụ cho lớp nhà giàu ở khu Tân Greenwich. Nhưng hiện tại, chỉ có tiền mặt *time capsule* giờ mới có ý nghĩa. Có nghĩa là, khoản duy nhất hắn có thể lấy ngay lập tức là 3 trăm nghìn năm mà hắn giấu trong phòng làm việc cũ của hắn, dưới đây 5 tầng.

3 trăm ngàn năm, giọng nói trong hắn móc mỉa hắn. Bước vào thang máy dành riêng cho hắn, hắn thầm tự sỉ vả bản thân đã đầu tư quá nhiều vào xây dựng mấy nhà máy, công xưởng và đập mấy khu căn hộ đi xây lại. Cánh cửa thang máy mở ra đưa hắn về thực tại. Khốn kiếp! Hắn trèo lên đến vị trí này từ không có gì, vậy mà giờ hắn phát hoảng vì không phải là người giàu nhất! Kể cả không làm gì, hắn vẫn có thể sống hàng nghìn năm bằng số tiền đấy mà không cần làm gì thêm.

Philippe rảo bước qua khu hành lang trống. 60 năm. Đó là khoảng thời gian mà mọi người khu này được yêu cầu rời đi bởi hắn, cũng là khoảng thời gian mà hắn là bá chủ khu vực này. Đó là một khoảng thời gian dài, đủ dài để phần lớn dân số hay đứa con gái ngỗ ngược của hắn, thậm chí cả vợ hắn quên rằng đã từng có lúc hắn chỉ là một chuyên viên nghiên cứu trung cấp. Dù gì mà nói, những người nhớ đã chết gần hết rồi: Để một vài người bất tử, rất nhiều người phải chết. Làm thế nào để xã hội thừa nhận kiểu hi sinh cho một vài người không phải là điều mà hắn quan tâm. Philippe được sinh ra trong thể chế này, hắn đâu có lựa chọn nào khác? Hắn đã sớm hiểu luật lệ của thời đại này.

Chẳng có luật lệ nào ngoại trừ luật rừng, ngốc ạ. Những người mạnh khỏe hơn, thông minh hơn, thích nghi hơn, dám làm việc hơn sẽ sống, trong khi những kẻ yếu sống một cách khốn khổ. Bọ ngựa bắt ve, chim sẻ rừng sau lưng. Hãy cầu cho bản thân không phải là đáy của chuỗi thức ăn.

Không, là chiến đấu để không phải làm sinh vật yếu nhất.

Cứ thoải mái chỉ trích niềm tin của hắn vào chọn lọc tự nhiên. Đó là sự thật. Làm việc, học tập thật chăm chỉ, luôn chú ý các cơ hội và chơi ít thôi, đừng mua đồ linh tinh. Rõ ràng xếp hàng mua một cốc cà phê 5 phút trong khi 4 tiếng chỉ làm ra được 15 phút là một lựa chọn quá tồi, nhưng lại là một lựa chọn phổ biến ở New Dayton. Chỉ cần tiết kiệm 5 phút cốc cà phê, 3 phút xếp hàng thôi là cả năm đã dư hơn 2 ngày rồi. 2 ngày không nhiều, nhưng với cái chết luôn luôn cận kề thì vẫn là đáng kể đấy.

Văn phòng của hắn bé tẹo và nằm đối diện phòng vệ sinh, căn bản là luôn có sự phân biệt đối xử về xuất thân, và với một thằng phải phấn đấu từ tầng thấp nhất thì... cố mà chịu, mà nhịn.

Nhịn. Nhẫn nại. Cả ngày. Căn phòng này đã từng là nơi mà hắn coi là nhà. Có gì là không thể được khi mà cơ thể bạn sẽ luôn trẻ khỏe? Thế hệ trước Philippe sẽ phải sợ hãi nhũng cái giá phải trả khi họ bắt đầu yếu hơn, mắt mờ, lưng đau, thấp khớp. Đó không phải là những trở ngại của hắn. Hắn đã từng làm việc ở sau cái bàn này cho đến khi mắt không thể mở nổi được. Đã từng có những thời điểm, hắn còn chẳng quan tâm ngày đêm, dù gì mà nói, thị trường Tokyo cách thị trường New York 11 tiếng. Trái Đất vẫn quay đều không chờ một ai cả. Dù gì mà nói, tiếp xúc ánh mặt trời không phải là mục tiêu của hắn, hắn cần tồn tại. Từng giây. Từng phút. Từng ngày. Từng năm mà hắn tiết kiệm được làm giàu cho tiếng nói của hắn trong công ty và trong vùng này.

Nhịn cho đến ngày hắn mua trọn công ty, lúc đó thì chỉ cần yêu cầu tất cả mọi người di chuyển thôi. Hắn giữ nguyên cả cái tầng này cho bản thân, đây là kỉ niệm của hắn, là thánh địa của hắn. Không ai ngoại trừ Philippe có thể tiến vào hay ra khỏi cái tầng này, bởi vì chỉ thang máy riêng của hắn vào được tầng này, và trừ khi là có đủ giọng nói, mật khẩu, dấu vân tay, mẫu máu, đồng tử của hắn thì mới vào được, còn không thì, chúc đồng chí may mắn với pháo.

Nơi này là của hắn và chỉ của hắn.

Có thể nói rằng, cái phòng làm việc hiện tại của hắn, là nơi hắn cày cuốc, nhưng mà... trong tâm thức hắn, hắn vẫn đang ngồi trong căn phòng bé tí tẹo không có cửa sổ với đầy các ngăn kéo dữ liệu và một đống giấy tờ. Thực ra thì, cứ tưởng tượng mấy hàng tủ, tủ kéo như mấy cái nếp nhăn trên não hắn vậy, hằn sâu, luôn luôn được lấy ra ngắm nghía kiểm tra. Và, ẩn nấp trong đấy luôn là những bí mật. Không nhất thiết phải là của hắn.

Tất cả ghi chép. Tất cả những bí mật bẩn thỉu quanh đây. Tất cả.

Phần lớn mọi người có lẽ đều nhận thấy rằng thế giới đang được những tên triệu phú thời gian điều hành. Thế giới được chia ra thành 180 thành phố, mỗi thành phố có một tên triệu phú riêng đứng đầu và đại diện. Nghe có vẻ nhiều? Thế giới từng có 14 tỉ dân vào năm 2050, 119 năm sau, boom còn 600 triệu mống. Giảm 4,5% một năm đấy. Con người sống quây lại gần vào nhau hơn, gần nguồn thời gian của người khác hơn. Cứ mỗi thuộc địa có khoảng 3 đến 5 triệu người, tỉ lệ dân số của một quốc gia vẫn khoảng khoảng như thời đầu những năm 2000.

Nhưng quá ít người cảm nhận thấy được họ đang được tụ tập lại bởi những người chơi chính, chẳng khác nào lũ bò bị quây lại trong trang trại. Về căn bản, thuộc địa là nông trại người của những người giàu. Philippe nắm được điều này, và hắn cố sống cố chết để trở thành một trong những người nông dân đó. Thực ra thì phải nói là một người nông dân vô cùng sáng tạo, chăm chỉ và táo bạo.

Hắn túm cái ba lô mà trước hắn vẫn hay mang máy tính theo, rồi bắt đầu đi lấy những thứ cần thiết.

Đầu tiên là cái kính râm có bản đồ 3D của thuộc địa này, từ những đường cống ngầm cho đến những căn nhà cao nhất.

Thực ra thì chưa cần thiết lắm, hắn không thể đi qua đống cống ngầm với cái xe ô tô được, hắn phải đi tới 300km để đến nhà an toàn. Nhưng tất cả đường trên mặt đất sẽ bị chặn. Lựa chọn rõ ràng nhất của Hội Quốc Liên là sẽ là một lá chắn trường lực phủ lên trên toàn bộ thành phố. Vấn đề về năng lượng chẳng là gì nếu so sánh với vấn đề thiếu thốn quân lực của họ. Dù gì mà nói, còn có 600 triệu người để tiêu thụ cơ sở vật chất được xây dựng cho hơn 14 tỉ người.

Tất cả mọi người ở thuộc địa này sẽ được liệt vào danh sách cấm. Cấm ra khỏi thuộc địa. Nhưng thức ăn, thứ đã được chuyển sang nuôi trồng bằng máy móc sẽ vẫn được đưa vào. Vậy là chỉ cấm người đi qua. Đúng hơn là cấm chip trong người đi qua. Hội Quốc Liên không muốn sự cố lan tràn ra các thuộc địa khác, xong theo đúng luật, Hội Quốc Liên và thành viên của nó không can thiệp vào nội bộ bất kể nơi nào. Nơi xảy ra sự cố, sẽ bị cô lập cho đến khi một sự cân bằng mới được đạt đến. Thiếu thốn về nhân lực bảo hộ sẽ khiến cho Hội Quốc Liên cắt cử một binh đoàn robot đến tuần tra thành phố, là tội phạm số một hiện tại, Philippe không mong đợi bản thân sẽ vẫn ở lại nơi này khi binh đoàn đó tới.

Tiếp theo, hắn mở ngăn kéo chứa thiết bị chặn sóng từ chip. Philippe đã chứng kiến cách thức hoạt động của thiết bị này trực tiếp, một sự kiện mà hắn đã từng cho rằng chỉ là hạt cát cho phong phú kiến thức của bản thân. Từ ngày đó, hắn hiểu rằng đồng hồ phải đếm quá 0 thì người ta mới chết. Và đếm ngược thực ra chính là bước một của quá trình tắt chip. Hướng đến việc giả lập một cái chết tự nhiên, Philippe sẽ phải trút hết thời gian trên đồng hồ của mình. Ở thời điểm đấy, thiết bị sẽ chặn sóng từ hệ thống mang theo lệnh tử hình rồi tắt sự chuyển phát sóng từ cái chip. Không nhận được sóng nữa, hệ thống sẽ xếp hắn vào loại đã tử vong và ngừng các trao đổi với cái chip.

Tiếp nữa là time capsule. Mở tủ an toàn của một time capsule chứa lượng lớn thời gian, nhấc time capsule ra khỏi bệ đỡ sẽ ngay lập tức báo động lên toàn hệ thống. Nhưng với một triệu năm chạy loạn khắp mọi nơi, chẳng ai rảnh mà chú ý có thêm 300 ngàn năm nữa biến mất.

Philippe biết là hắn cần phải giả chết chỉ để thoát khỏi thành phố này, nhưng rút từng nấy thời gian ra khỏi bản thân vẫn là dọa hắn sợ khiếp.

Làm ngay. Làm ngay. Làm ngay. Phần lý trí trong hắn liên tục nhắc nhở.

Phần khác, không cho rằng hắn có thể chịu được cuộc sống ẩn dật cô độc. Hắn tính sẽ trốn về căn nhà an toàn ở sâu trong rừng quốc gia Sequoia, gần hồ Mary, gần khu khai thác địa nhiệt Mammoth. Đó thực sự là ở giữa nơi khỉ ho cò gáy, và đảm bảo rằng không phải là đường nối khu của hắn với những thuộc địa khác. Với sự phát triển vượt trội của khu rừng rồi những ngọn núi trùng điệp sẽ giấu hắn khỏi tầm mắt của vệ tinh, rồi thiết bị bay không người lái.

Hắn vẫn có thể quay lại mà. Tìm một cái chip khác, bắt đầu lại từ đầu với một danh tính mới.

Một ngày nào đó.

Philippe vuốt nhẹ con số lớn một cách kì cục mà hắn nạp vào đồng hồ.

9104:51:6:23:59:54

(năm:tuần:ngày:giờ:phút:giây)

Và rồi đã quyết, Philippe quả quyết đặt capsule lên tay và chuyển thời gian khỏi tay. Sẽ phải chờ khá lâu với lượng lớn thời gian như vậy.

0000:00:0:00:02:00.

Hắn ném time capsule vào trong cặp. Giờ, nắm chặt thiết bị chặn sóng sát vào cổ tay, hắn chờ cái chết của bản thân.

0000:00:0:00:00:05

0000:00:0:00:00:03

0000:00:0:00:00:02

0000:00:0:00:00:01

Ngay bây giờ.

0000:00:0:00:00:00

13 số 0, ánh sáng xanh từ chiếc đồng hồ vẫn tản ra dù nó đã không còn đếm ngược nữa. Hắn vẫn còn sống. Hắn không kiềm chế được mà nắn bóp khắp bản thân. Mặt, tay, chân. Trong cái dây định mệnh đấy, lượng mồ hôi hắn tuôn ra đã tạo ra cả vũng nhỏ rồi.

Không sao cả, hắn vẫn còn sống nhăn. Đúng hơn thì, hắn đang rất tuyệt. Hắn vẫn còn sống.

Lúc này hắn chỉ muốn nằm lăn ra đây rồi cười thôi, song phần lý trí trong hắn lại nhắc nhở, hãy để dành việc ăn mừng tới sau khi đến được nhà an toàn.

Hắn phải doạn dẹp, một lần nữa, nhanh nhanh cái chân, nhấc mông lên, dọn dẹp rồi chạy thôi.

Giờ hắn, lấy hết tất cả những USB mà hắn có thể lấy được, tất cả bỏ vào cặp, tối đa lượng dữ liệu, bản ghi mà hắn có thể tiếp cận. Nghĩ mà xem, cả cái thế giới này muốn sống đều liên quan tới buôn bán. Mọi hành động của từng cá thể đều bị ghi chép lại với thời gian và địa điểm. Với một người kiếm sống bằng dữ liệu như hắn thì rõ là thiên đường rồi còn gì? Nhìn quá khứ đoán hiện tại, đoán tương lai. Chưa bao giờ thấu hiểu một người lại dễ đến vậy.

Và, là một thành viên của Hội Quốc Liên, tất nhiên Philippe cũng không ngại ngần gì mà thu thập tất cả những thông tin nằm trong quyền hạn của bản thân, thậm chí cả ngoài quyền hạn nữa. Hắn cũng thường xuyên cử những gián điệp những thân cận của bản thân đi khắp nơi. Đây là phép lịch thiệp căn bản của người ở địa vị hắn. Là yêu cầu, là năng lực tối thiểu của hắn.

Cuối cùng, hắn mở tủ chìa khóa xe, lấy một loạt. Không thể để người khác biết hắn chọn cái nào rồi rời đi.


	3. Đường dài trùng trùng

Cái xe cổ đại của Philippe sản xuất từ năm 2070 hoá ra lại còn tốt hơn những thế hệ xe của hiện tại. Nhanh hơn, thời gian giữa hai lần sạc ngắn hơn, thật đáng ngạc nhiên. Chiếc xe cũng có màu sắc phù hợp, một màu xám tầm thường không khó để hoà nhập vào dòng xe nhạt nhoà chậm chạp ở New Greenwich. Cũng chưa phải cuống lên, hắn vẫn từ từ lái đúng tốc độ. Có thể nói, sự kiện này chưa được cục cảnh vệ thời gian ra thông cáo chính thức - thực ra thì ho muốn ra thông cáo thì vẫn phải có chữ kí của hắn, hoặc sự tán thành của phần lớn thành viên hội đồng khu vực, những tên hề chỉ biết tận hưởng những thú vui trần tục xác thịt vật chất.

Thường thì hắn là người duy nhất biết, nghĩ, ra quyết định cho mọi việc đến mức độ việc cả hội đồng ném việc cho hắn trở thành thông lệ luôn. Thậm chí, hắn còn chính là rào cản duy nhất chống hắn khỏi việc lạm dụng chức quyền mà chiếm toàn bộ thời gian ở nơi này cho riêng bản thân. Vậy nên mất hắn thì cả chính quyền địa phương trở thành rắn không đầu, không thể phản ứng, không có quyết định. Có nghĩa là hắn thừa thời gian tận hưởng thú vui của việc không làm gì cả, nhất là khi hắn đã thoát khỏi tầm kiểm soát của cái đồng hồ và sự trừng phạt bất ngờ từ hệ thống.

Hệ thống vẫn làm cho hắn lo lắng một chút. Nói thẳng ra thì hắn lựa chọn một cái xe cổ là vì nó không gắn bất kì một loại định vị GPS nào chứ không như những chiếc xe tự lái. Song đề về xe tự lái, họ gọi như vậy khi không ai dám dùng chúng bởi vì ai cũng sợ cái xe sẽ hi sinh bản thân. Nghe sợ thật đó, nhưng mọi người lại chẳng quan tâm gì đến một vấn đề khác cũng đáng sợ không kém, mấy cái xe tự hành sẽ tìm đường dựa vào vị trí hiện tại của xe, nói cách khác là nó tiết lộ địa điểm của người trên xe. Và xưa nay, từng thành viên hội đồng có quyền kiểm soát cái hệ thống này, và từng người đều có thể truy cập để tìm kiếm bất kì ai.

Philippe cho tất cả những xe tự lái của hắn tự đi đến những địa điểm khác nhau trong bang, thật xa để làm khó mấy kẻ tự nhận mình là thông thái, cũng không phải là một điều gì đấy mà hắn thực sự lo lắng, bởi vì đến cả người giàu cũng chẳng nhận ra ngoại trừ cái chip trên tay họ thì xe cộ rồi điện thoại hay kể cả mấy cái thiết bị nano "kiểm tra và bảo vệ sức khỏe" của họ đều có thể giúp người khác. Philippe là một trong những kẻ đã lạm dụng điều này để kiếm thông tin tống tiền đối thủ. Thực tế thì hắn nắm rõ từng vụ ngoại tình, từng "cửa sau", từng thói quen của nhiều "bạn" cũng như "thù" của bản thân, và "luận sử minh sự", hiểu được quá khứ sẽ nhận biết được hành đông của kẻ khác trong tương lai.

Vấn đề xe cộ đã được xử lý, nhưng ngoài ra thì CCTV, hệ thống camera giám sát, cũng là một mối nguy cơ tiềm ẩn. Trời ạ, Will Salas và con gái của hắn còn có thể thoái mái chạy trốn giữa các khu vực, nhẽ nào hăn lại không thể? Tất nhiên là với một cái xe to như vậy thì hắn không thể giấu được, chưa kể là với một cái chip đã bị dừng hoạt động thì hắn không thể trả tiền chuyển vùng được. Nhưng ai sẽ chú ý đến khu vực 4 yên ả trong khi khu 12 đang xảy ra bạo loạn với một đám đông ầm ỹ chứ?

Philippe phải vượt qua sông Los Angeles, và thường thì mấy cái cầu qua sông này chính là ranh giới của các khu vực. Nhưng, tin tức cuối cùng hắn nghe được trong tòa nhà lại là về vụ nổ súng đầu tiên trong khu 4 để chặn một chiếc xe di chuyển sang khu 6. Là hướng ngắn nhất để rời thành phố. Đột nhiên hắn lại cảm thấy cần phải cảm ơn đứa con gái hư hỏng của mình đã mở đường máu thoát thân rất hợp ý hắn. Thế mà Philippe cứ nghĩ là Sylvia chỉ biết làm điều duy nhất là bòn rút thời gian của hắn cơ đấy! Hắn lái nhanh qua khu vực 6, trong lòng ngầm cầu vị chúa mà hắn không tin vào hãy giúp hắn, khiến cho mấy cảnh vệ thời gian thật bận rộn với sự cố triêu năm đi. Có như vậy họ mới không chú ý tới việc chuyển đổi khu vực mà không trả phí hay vượt quá trần tốc độ trong khu dân cư.

Họ không nên nhận ra hắn. Họ sẽ không nhận ra hắn đang đi giữa khu nhà bỏ hoang ở khu 6. Khu 6 và 7 đã được cho vào kế hoạch sáp nhập trong vài năm tới bởi vì sự sụt giảm dân cư. Là khu bỏ hoang, vậy mà Philippe lại có thể thấy sự hiện diện của con người quanh đây với thứ mùi hôi thối khó tả. Luật thông thường là khu vực không có dân cư sẽ bị cắt điện và nước để tránh tình trạng xâm nhập như thế này, vậy mà vẫn có người dám ở lại đây trong cái tình thế kinh khủng như vậy.

Không rõ bởi điều gì, hắn lại lái chậm lại, kiếm tìm sự xuất hiện của những con người, nhìn họ rõ hơn.

Philippe có thể thấy những ánh nhìn dán chặt vào chiếc xe của hắn. Bán một chiếc xe ăn cắp sẽ giúp họ sống thêm vài năm, thứ mà những cái người bẩn thỉu trong những bộ trang phục tơi tả vô cùng cần. Họ là những người đã mất đi nguồn thu nhập nhưng lại không muốn rời xuống những khu có mức sống thấp hơn (và lương thấp hơn). Họ rời tới đây và chờ ngày chết hoặc chờ ngày cuộc sống trở lại như trước. Thật ngu ngốc. Với cách làm như vậy, họ kẹt lại nơi này, chờ chết, mắc kẹt giữa niềm hi vọng hão huyền và một cái chết rõ ràng. Trong khi giải pháp lại chẳng phức tạp.

Thương cảm hay khinh rẻ họ, lưng hắn vẫn như bị đốt cháy bởi cái nhìn hau háu của bọn họ. Con ngươi trắng rã lại càng nổi bật, càng sáng lên trên những khuôn mặt đen đúa. Tất cả. Nhìn chằm chằm vào hắn.

Bọn họ sẽ cướp hắn! Bọn họ có thể có súng!

Phần lý trí trong hắn thôi thúc hắn nhấn thêm ga để rời đi thật nhanh ra khỏi cái nơi vô cùng nguy hiểm này.

Chapter này đến phần tiếng anh mình cũng viết rất dở hơi :/ Thực ra còn nửa chap nữa nhưng vẫn ngâm giấm vì quá khó dịch.

Và chúa ơi, mới được 1/5 màn độc thoại...


End file.
